Vida en Auradon
by Dama Felina
Summary: Esta historia está ambientada después de la primera película de Los Descendientes, una película original de Disney Channel. Mal y Ben están juntos y todo parece ir a la perfección. Sin embargo, nuevas aventuras les depararán. Una decisión importante cambiará Auradon, pero ¿seguirán nuestros protas juntos? ¿Surgirán nuevos personajes? ¿Enemigos o amigos? ¿Que sucederá?
1. Un dia normal

Amanecía en Auradon. Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que los chicos de la Isla de Los Perdidos salvaran al reino de la venganza de Maléfica. Carlos restauró la barrera mágica que el mismo había roto, desactivando la alarma adecuada y todo volvió a la normalidad. El hada madrina se encargó de Maléfica, convertida en un lagarto, con permiso de su hija, guardándola en un lugar seguro y aislado.

Evie ya se estaba maquillando en el espejo mientras que Mal se desperezaba y salía de la cama.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente –la saludó su amiga de buen humor.

\- Sabes que odio que me digas eso, Evie –replicó la bruja con desdén, rascándose la cabeza. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo y agradeció el frío. Hacia un calor de mil demonios.

\- Oh, venga, no seas así. Es divertido –se carcajeó pintándose los labios.

Mal la fulminó con la mirada con su mohín característico en los labios.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es divertido? Que después de mucho pensarlo creo que Blancanieves es mucho mas bella que tú.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! –se escandalizó Evie girándose en redondo con la boca abierta- eso es un golpe bajo.

\- De nada. Para eso están las amigas –le dedicó su sonrisa mas falsa y se dirigió al armario para vestirse.

\- Eres malvada –se quejó, pataleando el suelo como una niña.

\- Ya lo sé –dijo con picardía. Momentos después, se estaban tronchando de risa- mañana se me ocurrirá algo ingenioso ya lo verás.

\- Tu imaginación no tiene limites. En eso me ganas.

\- Y no lo olvides nunca –alzó las cejas varias veces, sugerente mientras sacaba su traje de cuero de siempre: camisa purpura, pantalones ajustados y chaqueta, de colores purpura, negro y detalles en verde.

Cuando estuvieron preparadas, salieron de la habitación y fueron a buscar a los chicos.

Jay y Carlos aun seguían durmiendo la mona. Las sábanas estaban muy revueltas entre las piernas de ambos jóvenes y babeaban la almohada. Colega dormía a pie de cama junto a Carlos y fue el primero en despertarse con las orejas en alto cuando las chicas irrumpieron en la habitación.

\- Menudo par de marmotas –dijo Evie con un suspiro al verlos e hizo una mueca de asco con las babas.

\- ¿Qué tal si los despertamos como es debido? –sugirió Mal con el codo apoyado en su mano izquierda y moviendo los dedos misteriosamente.

Se acercó a las ventanas y de un brusco movimiento, corrió las cortinas. La penetrante luz del sol iluminó la habitación y los rostros de los chicos. Fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo pero simplemente alejaron los rostros y se giraron hacia el otro lado con un quejido.

\- Parece que no funciona –dijo Evie con una risita.

Mal entornó los ojos y se fijó entonces en el perro que las miraba sentado en la cama. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Murmuró unas palabras, hizo un gesto con la mano y el animal, obediente, pegó un salto hacia el estómago de Carlos y al de Jay entre pisotones.

El albino se despertó de golpe y se cayó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –balbuceó entre quejidos.

Jay brincó en la cama y realizó una voltereta hacia delante, espabilándose al instante.

\- Jo, macho, menudo sueño he tenido –dijo con expresión soñadora, casi como si estuviera drogado y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

\- Arriba, chicos. La hora de dormir se acabó –dijo Mal, haciendo palmas sonoras.

\- Eres tremenda, Mal –dijo Evie contemplando la escena.

La bruja le guiñó un ojo divertida. Esperaron pacientemente a que los chicos se desperezaran y se vistieran y juntos fueron a las taquillas para ir a clase. Mal abrió su taquilla y una nota cayó suavemente. Curiosa, se agachó para recogerla. Ponía su nombre en la solapa y un corazón al lado. Empezaba a sospechar quien podía ser el autor de esa nota. La leyó.

 _"Buenos días, linda. Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños. Yo he soñado contigo. Me espera una mañana liada pero me gustaría comer contigo, ¿te parece bien? Te deseo un buen día de clases. Estoy deseando que llegue el almuerzo_

 _Te quiero_

 _Ben"_

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Dobló la nota con cuidado y la guardó en su bolsillo. Esas mariposas otra vez revoloteando en su vientre. Su relación con Ben había ido muy bien desde su coronación. Estaban juntos y eso la hacia feliz. Ben era tan atento y se portaba tan bien con ella que no dejaba de experimentar nuevas sensaciones a su lado, confundiéndola. Intentaba no preocuparse en ello porque la agobiaba. No era una persona muy expresiva, le costaba estar de acuerdo consigo misma y no quería dañar a Ben ni dañarse a si misma.

\- Ayy el amor –suspiró su amiga, fisgoneando a su lado, con ojitos brillantes e ilusionados.

\- Calla, anda –se burló la afortunada dándole un pequeño empujón.

Ahora Ben tenia obligaciones como rey y pasaban poco tiempo juntos pero cada momento era especial. Pensando en estas cosas, se encaminó con sus amigos a las clases.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. La rutina solía ser mas o menos la misma. Evie se miraba en su espejo a menudo mientras charlaba con Doug, Jay y Carlos discutían sobre videojuegos, hablaban sobre el hurling o miraban a las musarañas, Mal dibujaba, ignorando el parloteo de chicas como Audrey que pedían consejos sobre peluquería y otras tonterías cursis y Chad se preocupaba por su impecable aspecto. Dejaron el material escolar en las taquillas y fueron juntos al comedor del jardín al aire libre.

En cuanto vislumbraron comida, Jay y Carlos corrieron a toda velocidad, empujándose y forcejeando para ver quien llegaba primero.

\- Estos chicos solo piensan en comer –resopló Evie.

\- A veces me pregunto si tendrán estómago de verdad –se cuestionó Mal con una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

\- ¡Mal!

La susodicha se viró como un resorte hacia el portador de esa voz. Y allí estaba Ben, corriendo entusiasmado hacia ella, atravesando el jardín y esquivando a los camareros. Sintió como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba de velocidad al verlo. Estaba muy guapo. Vestía una camisa blanca de botones y unos vaqueros azules. Exhaló una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la alzó en brazos y dieron una vuelta. Los dos se rieron cuando él la dejó en el suelo de nuevo, tomados de la mano.

\- Vaya menuda energía –comentó la joven, algo azorada por tal saludo.

\- Lo tomaré como un "Me alegro de verte, Ben" –dijo Ben, de muy buen humor.

\- Mas quisieras –replicó, haciéndolo sufrir un poquito. Evie carraspeó en ese momento.

\- Ah, hola, Evie. Perdona –la saludó el joven rey con amabilidad.

\- Espero que estés bien, Ben. Después te veo, ¿vale, Mal? –le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se despidieron.

Agradeciendo un poco de intimidad, Ben se acercó a su novia y rodeó su cintura. La miró con cariño.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Compañeros pijos, profesores aburridos y ejemplos de bondad desmesurada. Creo que hoy estudiamos la historia de tus padres –apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose cómoda entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué te ha parecido? –quiso saber con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Que tu madre se enamoró de tu padre por esa enorme biblioteca, obviamente –comentó con total seguridad.

Ben soltó una carcajada y ella no pudo resistirse a su risa y se unió a él.

\- Ese rumor lleva rondándoles desde hace muchos años –dijo el chico cuando se calmó.

\- ¡Y con razón, rey novato! –se burló, alzando las manos con dramatismo.

El joven acarició sus brazos y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. El gesto la pilló por sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como sus labios rozaban su piel y se erizaba. Se miraron a los ojos.

\- Te he echado de menos –se sinceró con una tierna sonrisa.

Bum bum… bum bum… bum bum. El corazón de Mal latía fuerte y veloz, cada latido cargado de emoción. Su cercanía, en ciertos momentos, era tan intima y comprometedora que le costaba acostumbrarse. Quería responderle de la misma manera pero se limitó a sonreírle, cohibida. Con las manos entrelazadas, fueron a almorzar. La comida fue agradable y amena. Muchas conversaciones entre todos: Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, sus padres y ella. Un rato después, Ben robó un rato a Mal para pasar tiempo juntos. Pasearon por los alrededores del castillo.

\- ¿Sabes que dentro de poco la Academia Auradon cumplirá diez años desde que se fundó?

\- ¿En serio? Vaya como pasa el tiempo

\- Si, es una de las cosas que he estado trabajando en la mañana. Lleva mucho trabajo. Es un evento importante

Mal lo observó atentamente. Ben había madurado mucho en esos meses como nuevo rey de Auradon, incluso parecía mas mayor. No podía llegar a imaginarse la responsabilidad tan grande que tenia en sus hombros.

\- Imagino que te ocupará mucho tiempo –murmuró con una media sonrisa.

\- Si, bueno, hago lo que puedo –sonrió algo avergonzado, masajeándose la nuca.

\- Eres muy inteligente. Sabrás lo que tienes que hacer –dijo, convencida de ello mientras se distraía tocando los setos.

Ben se quedó mirándola enamorado. ¿Acaso podía haber algo que no le gustara de ella? Era obvio que no. Su extravagante ropa, su pelo violeta, su hermoso rostro, sus andares. En fin, todo. Sonrió como un idiota, mirándose los zapatos un momento.

\- No deberías hacer eso

La joven se giró a medias para mirarlo, apoyada en un seto. Su expresión era de extrañeza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –entornó los ojos, intentando entenderlo.

\- Eres muy lista, seguro que sabes a que me refiero –dijo, bromista, acercándose a su posición con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se notaba que estaba bromeando, la estaba poniendo a prueba y su actitud relajada y divertida lo confirmaba. Alzó una ceja, curiosa.

\- Según tú, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

\- Bueno… para empezar, quizás no deberías andar como lo haces –sugirió con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que mis piernas son un problema? –fingió horrorizarse con una mano en la boca.

\- Perdóname, eso ha sido una atrocidad. Quería decir si cabria la posibilidad… -se acercó un poco mas y no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar sus mechones violetas- de que no tuvieras un pelo tan bonito.

\- Oh… -murmuró la joven repentinamente nerviosa. Sus caricias le gustaban, la hacían sentir bien, querida.

Ben no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos verdes se deleitaban con cada detalle de su rostro. Sus dedos vagaron hasta él y sus nudillos rozaron su mejilla.

\- Suave… -susurró encantado con el tacto de su piel- ¿sabes, Mal? No sé como lo haces, pero cada vez que te miro, vuelvo a enamorarme de ti.

Ella no supo que decir. Cualquier coherencia entre sus neuronas se había disipado. Solo podía mirarlo a él y dejarse llevar por sus caricias. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tantas cosas como lo hacia él. Ben se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, seguro de lo que hacia y nervioso por su reacción, y sus narices se rozaron. Cuando sintió su cálido aliento y el aroma fresco de su perfume, Mal fue victima de una sucesión de emociones contradictorias. Por una parte, ser deseada de esa manera por alguien la hacia sentir querida de verdad, era una emoción intensa y cálida y le gustaba pero por otra parte, la inexperiencia y la inseguridad por un acto así la dejaba vulnerable y supo al instante que odiaba esa sensación. No supo controlar sus acciones cuando retiró el rostro y se separó de él, sin suavidad alguna.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que a lo mejor me planteo un cambio de vestuario –dijo con dificultad como si se le entrecortara la voz. Se abrazó a si misma.

El joven rey respiró hondo. Cuando la miró, estaba sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- No lo necesitas. Me gustas tal y como eres –replicó con suavidad.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, mas cauto que otras veces y despacio, la abrazó por detrás. Mal se tensó al principio pero se relajó cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de Ben y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.


	2. Paseo mercantil

\- ¡¿Qué Ben estuvo a punto de besarte?! –exclamó muy alto Evie con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Gracias, Evie. Creo que toda Auradon ya lo sabrá y saldrá en el periódico local mañana –refunfuñó Mal de mala gana.

Ambas estaban en el cuarto, preparándose para salir. Hoy había mercado, o mas bien, un modesto mercado que organizaban una vez al mes con productos caseros de todas las clases: joyas, bisutería, comida, ropa, etc. Evie había insistido mucho mucho en ir, dada su debilidad para ese tipo de cosas. No por algo era diseñadora y cualquier artilugio serviría para inspirarla a nuevas ideas. Mal había accedido a regañadientes. Quizás le serviría para despejarse y no pensar en otras cosas. Después de mucho debatirse consigo misma, había querido confesarle a su amiga su quebradero de cabeza.

\- Lo siento pero es que es tan emocionante –se disculpó a medias sin darle mucha importancia- pero ¿qué pasó?

\- Simplemente no ocurrió –murmuró, mintiendo descaradamente. Desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya con Ben? –quiso saber, curiosa.

\- Creo que el mes que viene haremos medio año –respondió, no muy segura.

\- ¿Medio año y aun no os habéis besado? ¿En serio? –la observó incrédula y poniendo su expresión mas dramática.

\- Evie, por dios, no es para tanto

\- ¿Estás loca? Lo que daría yo por besar a un príncipe

\- Rey –la corrigió cortante- y mejor no digas eso delante de Doug.

Evie enrojeció hasta el último de sus rizos e infló sus mofletes por su comentario.

\- Eso no es justo. No estamos hablando de lo mismo

\- Es exactamente lo mismo. Es peor, ni siquiera has formalizado tu relación con él.

\- Oye, oye, estamos hablando de ti, no de mi. Además, ¿desde cuando te importa mi relación con Doug? Siempre tan independiente

\- Porque eres mi amiga, tonta –respondió con sencillez. Tenia el ceño fruncido y se le notaba irritada. No le gustaba por donde iba el rumbo de aquella conversación- y me preocupo por ti aunque no lo demuestre como debiera.

La peliazul supo que era sincera. No era delicada ni suave cuando decía las cosas, mas bien lo contrario, pero detrás de su coraza de hierro, los sentimientos de Mal eran reales. Su amiga era así. Reservada y con carácter, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- Anda, vamos. Seguiremos hablando en el mercado, ¿vale? Nos vendrá bien pasear juntas y hacer cosas de chicas –la animó, mirándola con ternura.

El cuerpo de la chica de cabello violeta se relajó notablemente y asintió conforme.

El mercado de Auradon era uno de los eventos mas concurridos del reino. A pesar de su limitado tamaño, muchas personas se reunían allí para disfrutar de un día diferente. Numerosos puestos se distribuían a lo largo de una plaza, no muy lejos de los jardines del castillo. Se respiraba mucha actividad. Algunos vendedores exclamaban para llamar la atención y captar clientes. A veces se creaba un pequeño escenario para los mas pequeños con títeres que contaban historias de fantasía y aventuras.

Evie no tardó en dejarse llevar por aquel encantador ambiente y se volvió loca con las telas y los accesorios mas brillantes. Mal la seguía de cerca y miraba a su alrededor con desinterés. Tanta multitud la agobiaba.

\- ¡Qué maravilla! ¿No es genial? Me encanta ir al mercado, hay cosas tan bonitas –decía una y otra vez su amiga, ilusionada como una niña en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Si, es todo tan… pintoresco* –murmuró con falso entusiasmo.

\- Oh, vamos, relájate, a lo mejor hay algo que te gusta

\- Lo dudo mucho –afirmó con seguridad.

\- Bueno, bueno, cuéntame.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –dijo sin saber a que se refería.

\- Me refiero a Ben y a ti, querida. ¿Qué ocurrió? –le aclaró, deteniéndose en un puesto de pulseras. Habían de bolas, de piedras preciosas, de caracolas, etc.

\- La pregunta mas acertada no seria, ¿qué no ocurrió?

\- Mal, no te vayas por las ramas.

\- No es tan complicado, Evie. Ya es bastante duro contarte esto –replicó mordaz.

Su amiga se volvió ligeramente para mirarla y por la expresión de Mal, no estaba hablando en broma. Abrirse de ese modo le estaba costando, incluso a ella, su mejor amiga. Se olvidó por un momento de las pulseras y tiró de ella, apartándose ligeramente de la muchedumbre.

\- A ver… empecemos desde el principio. Estabais dando un paseo, ¿no? Y Ben se puso romántico y quiso besarte, ¿es así?

\- Si –murmuró, rememorando la escena del paseo en su mente.

\- Y ¿qué paso? –la miró atentamente.

Mal recordó esa sensación de vulnerabilidad al sentirse tan cerca de Ben y ese deseo de que la besara por primera vez. Dos emociones muy distintas que habían provocado que se separara de el. Su rostro se tensó y se cruzó de brazos, sin articular palabra y Evie se dio cuenta.

\- Te separaste, ¿cierto? Tuviste miedo –respondió por ella, leyendo su expresión.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –saltó como si la hubieran pinchado- yo no tengo miedo a nada.

\- No tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo. Además es muy normal, no eres del planeta marte –intentó tranquilizarla.

\- No seas ridícula, Evie. Simplemente me pilló desprevenida y… -enmudeció sabiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo al ocultar lo evidente.

Evie sonrió con ternura. Era tan testaruda y a pesar de que sus verdaderas emociones no se reflejaban, ella la conocía bien. La sujetó por los codos con afecto.

\- Mal… sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Pero escúchame… yo tampoco sé lo que es besar a alguien. Solo sé que es una de las demostraciones físicas de amor mas grande y especial que hay –le dijo con suavidad, con tacto para que se sintiera segura- toda mi vida he soñado con besar a mi príncipe azul, alguien que me quiera y me haga sentir especial. No sé si Doug es esa persona, pero en tu caso, tienes a Ben y está loco por ti.

Mal la escuchaba atentamente con seriedad. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Ben y en lo mucho que significaba para ella. Quizás no lo expresara como una chica súper enamorada que dijera a los cuatro vientos que quería a su chico pero sus sentimientos hacia él eran reales, aunque admitía que no sabia hasta qué punto. Era un punto de inseguridad en su mundo y no le gustaba. Desde siempre, había sido criada con una personalidad dura, independiente y que inspirara miedo y respeto, siempre había sido así… hasta que Ben entró en su vida. Y descubrió y seguía descubriendo que detrás de su coraza impenetrable, tenia un corazón sensible que necesitaba amor, un amor que Ben le ofrecía sin medidas.

\- No sé que hacer… -admitió en un murmullo, aflojando sus brazos.

\- Escucha a tu corazón –le aconsejó Evie, tomando sus manos- y cuando estés preparada, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional.

No era un mal consejo, solo esperaba no meter la pata. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Evie. Me siento un poco mejor

\- Anda. Vamos a disfrutar de este día –le dedicó su sonrisa mas amplia y arrastró a Mal con ella de nuevo al núcleo del mercado.

Durante el transcurso mercantil, Evie se compró varias telas y muchísimos accesorios (pulseras, collares, pendientes) para combinar con sus vestidos. Quiso comprarle algo a Mal pero ésta se negó rotundamente, alegando que era demasiado femenino para ella. Nada de lo que veía le interesaba hasta que algo captó su atención. Se acercó a un puesto decorado con símbolos extraños que le recordaron al latín y telas de color azul, marrón y gris. Sus productos tenían un toque especial, no sabia como describirlo pero era como si emitieran una energía poderosa que la atraía. Su mirada vagó sin rumbo hasta que lo encontró. Era un collar plateado con un árbol ensartado en un circulo, sus raíces se enganchaban a su redondez y una esfera azul se enredaba en ellas. La dependienta, una mujer joven de unos treinta años, de piel mulata y pelo plateado con mechas castañas**, se percató de su interés.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte, jovencita? –le preguntó con amabilidad.

Mal se sobresaltó. Se había quedado hipnotizada por un momento. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a la mujer con desconcierto.

\- Esto… yo… -murmuró con timidez.

\- Veo que te ha gustado este collar –comentó con una sonrisa divertida. Extendió la mano y sostuvo la joya en su palma para que ella pudiera verlo mejor.

\- Eh, Mal –la llamó Evie que se había entretenido en otro puesto. Llegó a su altura y se dio cuenta de la situación- ¡vaya qué collar tan bonito!

\- Solo estaba mirando –se apresuró a decir, avergonzada.

\- Se llama árbol de la vida –informó la vendedora con voz cálida- ofrece protección y sabiduría a quien lo lleva.

\- Oye, Mal, ¿por qué no se lo compras a Ben? –sugirió su amiga con una gran sonrisa- estoy segura de que le encantará.

La bruja dudó. Tenia que admitir que el collar era precioso y encima saber que ese amuleto tenia significado, le gustaba mas aun. Había atraído su atención por algo, ¿no? ¿seria una señal? ¿debía comprarlo? ¿le gustaría a Ben?

\- No sé…

\- Vamos. Seria un detalle muy bonito. ¿Su cumpleaños no era dentro de poco? –la miró con ojitos brillantes, mordiéndose el labio- es el regalo perfecto.

\- Aggg, está bien –se rindió ante las insistencias de Evie. Cuando quería, era muy persuasiva.

\- Entonces ¿se lo empaqueto para regalo? –quiso saber la mujer.

\- Si, por favor –accedió Mal echando chispas por los ojos a su amiga que aplaudía de la emoción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus protestas, una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la joven cuando recibió su compra. Quizás y todo no había sido tan mala idea. Era la primera vez que hacia algo semejante. Solo deseaba que le gustase a Ben, ver su encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos verdes resplandecientes.

NOTA:

* Hace referencia a la misma frase que dijo Maléfica (de Angelina Jolie) cuando se presentó en el palacio para ver a Aurora, aun no siendo invitada.

** La mujer es pariente de Kida, la mujer atlante.


	3. Pequeñas chispas

Los entrenamientos de hurling no se hicieron esperar y la inminente llegada de un próximo torneo tenia a los jugadores en constante excitación. El campo se llenó de vida en cuestión de días. Cualquier preparación era poca para lo que les esperaba, los reinos vecinos darían caña. Así que todas las tardes los jugadores entrenaban y las animadoras hacían sus coreografías para su equipo.

Para Ben, volver a jugar al hurling era complicado. Sus obligaciones como rey lo absorbían pero logró cuadrar su agenda real para participar un año mas como el delantero estrella. Suplir las necesidades de su pueblo no era tan agotador como preparar el décimo aniversario de la academia. Menos mal que contaba con la ayuda de sus padres, su apoyo era indispensable. Con todo, sus padres se sentían orgullosos de él. En los pocos meses como rey, había demostrado ser ejemplar, un rey bondadoso, recto y de buenas intenciones. Era muy joven, era cierto pero poco a poco, empezaba a entender lo que significaba ser rey.

Ahora se dirigía a los vestuarios para reunirse con los chicos. En cuanto entró por la puerta, lo recibieron con mucha alegría y algunas burlas del tipo " _Aquí viene su majestad", "Larga vida al rey", "Mira, ya le está creciendo pelo en la barbilla" "Eres el rey del campo, ¿dónde está tu corona?"_ y cosas por el estilo. Se sentía genial. Agradecía aquellos momentos de normalidad en su ajetreada vida real. Era uno mas del grupo. Con motivación extra gracias a sus compañeros, se cambió de ropa y salieron juntos entre gritos de guerra y mucho jaleo con los uniformes hacia el campo.

Ya había gente merodeando por las gradas. Las animadoras ensayaban y en cuanto vieron a su querido equipo, se desinhibieron en chillidos de emoción y animo.

\- ¡Ey, preciosa! –exclamó Jay dirigiéndose a Audrey- si sigues animándome así, te dedicaré todos los goles del torneo.

\- En tus sueños, guapo –se burló la castaña riéndose.

\- Allí te espero, encanto –le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa seductora.

\- ¡Uhh! –exclamaron las chicas emocionadas con aquel duelo de seducción.

Audrey frunció el ceño ante el descaro del atleta pero debía admitir que se sentía halagada. Aquel pervertido no dejaba de atosigarla desde que se conocieron y tampoco es que Chad, su actual novio desde que Ben se fijase en Mal, hiciera algo al respecto. Jay le lanzó un beso volador y volvió a la realidad de golpe. Orgullosa, le dio la espalda ondeando dramáticamente su coleta.

Ben buscó con la mirada a Mal y cuando vislumbró su pelo púrpura, se le aceleró el corazón. Justo acababa de llegar a las gradas y se encaminaba a donde estaban Evie y Doug que charlaban animadamente. Quiso ir a su encuentro pero el entrenador llamó a todos los jugadores. Un poco triste, iba a dar media vuelta cuando sus ojos conectaron y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lo había visto. Agitó la mano en su dirección y ella imitó su gesto, respondiendo con otra sonrisa. El solo hecho de haberla visto, había iluminado su día. Mucho mas animado que antes, se reunió con el equipo para empezar el entrenamiento.

En el descanso, Ben no perdió la oportunidad de ir con su novia y parece que ella le leyó el pensamiento porque bajó de las gradas para encontrarse con él.

\- Hola, linda –la saludó con cariño. Estaba muy sudado así que no se atrevió a abrazarla, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

\- Hola –dijo ella con una sonrisa y sorprendiéndolo, apoyó una mano en su hombro y se estiró ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿cómo estás?

\- Vaya, es el mejor saludo que he recibido hoy –sonrió, feliz por su gesto cariñoso. La miró a los ojos con ternura- agotado pero nunca me he encontrado tan bien.

\- Entonces necesitas reponer energías –le devolvió la mirada. Se alegraba muchísimo de verlo. Sacó una bolsa de plástico de su chaqueta- mira lo que te he traído.

\- ¡Galletas! –exclamó encantado y su estómago rugió en ese instante. Se sonrojó y ella se rió suavemente.

\- Con pepitas de chocolate y nueces como te gustan –movió la bolsita delante de él, tentándolo.

\- Eres increíble –cogió su merienda, rozando sus dedos con los de ella. La sensación hizo que ambos se estremecieran.

Sus palabras provocaron una reacción inmediata en el corazón de Mal. Era tan fácil sentirse bien a su lado.

\- No digas tonterías –lo contradijo dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, rehuyendo su mirada.

Con un dedo, él alzó su barbilla para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, misteriosos y hermosos como la esmeralda. Compartieron una mirada intensa. Mal creyó que iba a besarla pero Ben se limitó a sonreír y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Evie contemplaba embelesada la escena de los enamorados desde las gradas con la barbilla apoyada en su mano.

\- Oye, Evie, ¿me estás escuchando? –dijo Doug chasqueando los dedos en su cara.

\- ¿Eh? ¿qué decías? –farfulló con los ojitos llenos de ilusión como si estuviera soñando.

\- ¿Qué andabas mirando? –miró por encima de su hombro, curioso- ahhh, esos dos.

\- Es tan bonito… -suspiró con expresión soñadora.

\- Tú si que eres bonita –soltó sin darse cuenta y horrorizado, se tapó la boca mientras se sonrojaba. Se encogió haciéndose pequeño.

La peliazul se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, despertando de su mundo imaginario. ¿Doug había dicho eso? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Naa… nada… olvídalo –tartamudeó nervioso.

\- Doug –dijo con advertencia, mirándolo fijamente.

El muchacho tembló. Cuando Evie le dirigía "la mirada", no tenia escapatoria alguna. Tenia un efecto poderoso en él. Odiándose a si mismo, se enderezó a duras penas.

\- Yo… dije… que eres… -inspiró hondo, tamborileando los dedos en sus rodillas, sin mirarla- que eres muy bonita… que digo… eres preciosa… ya está, ya lo dije.

Contuvo el aliento a la espera. Evie abrió y cerró la boca varias veces con incredulidad al mismo tiempo que sonreía abiertamente. A punto estuvo de lanzar un gritito de emoción.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees así? –se mordió el labio, observándolo.

Doug asintió enérgicamente- vamos, Doug, mírame, por favor.

Tocó su rodilla y él se sobresaltó un poco. No se esperaba aquello. Estaba muy nervioso. La miró como ella le había pedido, aunque no sin esfuerzos.

\- Pensaras que soy un…

\- No pienso nada malo de ti, Doug –buscó su mano sin timidez y la apretó con afecto- me ha encantado lo que me has dicho.

La dulce sonrisa de Evie disipó todos los temores del chico. Respiró aliviado y le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y una oleada de confianza lo invadió.

\- ¿De verdad te ha gustado? ¿No he sonado como un tonto?

\- Claro que no. Ha sonado muy tierno… como tú –admitió con un ligero sonrojo.

Doug se quedó mirándola embobado. Era sorprendente como aquella chica lo dejaba sin habla. Podía parecer muy confiada y al mismo tiempo dejarse llevar por la timidez. Era tan encantadora. Acarició sus nudillos con cariño y observó sus uñas pintadas de azul.

\- Tienes unas manos perfectas. Te las debes de cuidar mucho –comentó, llevándose los dedos a sus labios.

Evie se derritió con ese gesto tan simple, propio de un príncipe con su princesa. Suspiró encantada.

\- Eres un cielo, Doug –se arrimó un poco mas a él, abrazándose a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Sin creerse su suerte, el chico ni se movió, contento de su cercanía y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Despacio, dejó caer su cabeza con suavidad con la de ella y respiró el aroma de su pelo. Olía a vainilla y fresias. Exquisito y dulce. Sencillamente perfecto.

Se reanudó el entrenamiento y los chicos se concentraron en el juego. Como era de esperar, el destacado era Jay con sus increíbles habilidades físicas y su desmesurada fuerza. Carlos había mejorado con los meses pero todavía le costaba adaptarse al ritmo de juego, gracias a su velocidad de piernas y su capacidad estratégica, era ideal en muchas jugadas. Ben seguía siendo un gran delantero y junto a Jay, formaban un dúo formidable. Iban a dar mucha guerra en el torneo.

\- ¡Jay! ¡Jay! ¡Jay! –lo llamaron las animadoras entre contoneos.

\- ¡Ya voy, preciosas! –les respondió el atleta. Bebió un último trago de agua, se secó el sudor y trotó hasta ellas con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Has estado fantástico hoy, Jay –lo halagó una de ellas tocándose el pelo, coqueta.

\- Eres todo un portento físico, guapetón –dijo otra, mordiéndose el labio con sensualidad.

\- Por favor, chicas, me vais a hacer sonrojar –se rió Jay, dejándose mimar y siguiéndoles el juego.

\- ¡Wow! Vaya músculos, debes entrenar muchísimo –dijo una chica atrevida, tocando sus bíceps y fingiendo sentir lástima por él.

\- La genética ayuda, encanto –le guiñó un ojo. Se fijó entonces que Audrey estaba apartada, recogiendo sus cosas- ¿ya te vas, bellezón?

Apartó a las animadoras sin brusquedad, dejándolas sin habla y se acercó a la castaña. Esta rodó los ojos. Otra vez venia ese engreído. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, la peste a sudor le llegó a su delicada nariz y arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Por dios, parece que te ha rociado una mofeta. Apártate de mi

\- Si quieres te dedico mi sudadera –se burló el chico.

\- Ni se te ocurra –cerró su bolso y se alejó de él.

\- Espera, preciosa –llegó hasta ella y se colocó justo delante- ¿saldrías conmigo bien duchado y perfumado?

\- A ver si te enteras, guaperas barato –lo señaló con el dedo pero sin tocarlo- ni en sueños saldría contigo. Además por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo novio, así que piérdete.

Lo apartó de un empujón y se arrepintió enseguida de hacerlo. Hizo una mueca y se sacudió los dedos, algo húmedos por el sudor del chico.

\- Oh, vamos –insistió persiguiéndola de cerca- nunca digas nunca. No podrás resistirse a mis encantos y lo sabes. Ambos sabemos que Chad no es el hombre que buscas.

La seguridad de sus palabras y las dotes de seducción unido al imponente físico que ofrecía Jay parecían no tener limites y Audrey se dio cuenta.

\- Perdona, no te he oído. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. Chao chao –lo despachó automáticamente, acelerando el paso.

Jay sonrió divertido pero le hizo caso y se detuvo mientras veía como se alejaba aquella diva. Si, lo admitía, le gustaba aquella chica. Lo retaba y estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, costara lo que costase. Tenia que armar las posibles estrategias para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaban hechos para estar juntos, aunque lo negara mil veces. Esto pensaba mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a los vestuarios.


	4. El cumpleaños de Ben

Los días seguían pasando y las obligaciones de Ben empezaban a pesarle conforme la fecha del aniversario se acercaba. Faltaba a los entrenamientos con mas frecuencia y pasaba menos tiempo con su novia y amigos.

Aquella situación entristecía a Ben. No dejaba de mandarle notas a Mal todas las mañanas y siempre estaba en sus pensamientos pero no verla, le estaba pasando factura. Por otra parte, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta ni lo expresara abiertamente, Mal también estaba triste. Los estudios, sus amigos y su pasión por el dibujo la mantenían ocupada pero no podía evitar pensar en Ben de vez en cuando. Para colmo, se acercaba su cumpleaños y estaba nerviosa porque no sabia si él tendría tiempo para celebrarlo juntos y poder darle el regalo que le había comprado en el mercado.

\- ¿Por qué no le escribes? –le dijo Evie de repente.

Estaban todos juntos en el descampado con las mesas donde solían merendar. Mal estaba entretenida dibujando.

\- ¿Decías? –dijo sin apartar la vista de su dibujo mientras le daba unos retoques.

\- ¿Qué por qué no le escribes? –repitió pacientemente.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Pues a Ben, genio –respondió como si fuera obvio.

\- No seria buena idea. Probablemente lo molestaría. Está muy ocupado –replicó con suavidad, siendo totalmente lógica. Frunció el ceño, borró algo en el papel y volvió a empezar.

Evie soltó una exclamación de frustración, farfulló algo sobre lo testaruda que era y se entretuvo con su merienda. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó lo que dibujaba. Lo reconoció enseguida. Mal estaba retocando la esfera del árbol de la vida.

\- Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad? –murmuró para que solo lo oyera ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven artista, pero no se detuvo. Sus pinceladas eran suaves y precisas. La pregunta de su amiga le había recordado lo poco que estaba viendo a Ben y Evie apreció la tristeza en sus ojos.

Jane apareció de repente trotando hasta ella, llamándola. Mal desvió ligeramente el rostro en su dirección.

\- Hola, Mal, ¿estás ocupada? –quiso saber inquieta. La respuesta fue simplemente alzar su mano con el lápiz- genial, necesito tu ayuda, bueno en realidad unas chicas.

\- Jane, no es un buen momento… -intentó persuadirla la peliazul.

\- No, es igual –la cortó Mal. Con desgana, cerró su libro de artes y guardó el lápiz. Se levantó de la mesa para acompañar a Jane.

\- ¡Estupendo! –sonrió ampliamente dando palmaditas- muchas gracias.

\- Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? –tranquilizó a Evie que la miraba preocupada.

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Ben. El joven rey había planeado pasar el día con su novia pero no iba a ser posible, al menos, no en su totalidad. Había logrado, no sin esfuerzos, hacer un hueco en su agenda para estar con ella. La echaba mucho de menos. No la veía desde hacia días. Aquella mañana se despertó de muy buen humor. Se estiró cuan largo y ancho era en su gran cama real y bostezó abiertamente. Apartó las sábanas, deslizándose por el colchón y miró la foto que tenia en su mesa de noche. Eran ellos dos juntos en el día de la coronación. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido de color lavanda. Sonrió como un idiota y se incorporó de un salto. Se estaba vistiendo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? –quiso saber, terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

\- Tus padres –respondió Bestia desde fuera.

Un minuto después, ya estaban entrando con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hijo mío, muchas felicidades –dijo Bella, abriendo los brazos hacia él.

\- Muchas gracias, mamá –sonrió Ben, abrazando a su madre con cariño.

\- Casi, casi, llegas a la mayoría de edad –bromeó su padre palmando su hombro y dándole un apretón con afecto.

\- Gracias, supongo –se rió alegre.

\- Parece que fue ayer cuando te cogí en brazos –murmuró Bella con nostalgia, mirándolo con cariño.

\- Todos los años me dices lo mismo, mamá.

\- No le hagas caso a tu madre, está en esos días –susurró esto último pero Bella lo escuchó y le propinó un leve codazo en las costillas.

\- Cuidadito con lo que dices –le advirtió mirándolo de mala gana pero le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, divertida.

\- Por cierto, tengo algo para ti –sacó una caja envuelta en regalo de su elegante chaqueta y se la dio a Ben.

\- ¿Qué es? –pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Ábrela –le indicó sonriente mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su mujer.

Intrigado, el joven rey desanudó el lazo. En su interior, había otra caja mas pequeña, semejante a las cajitas de joyerías. Cuando la abrió, se quedó maravillado. Era un anillo de oro adornado con diamantes.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es una reliquia de familia. Se ha guardado durante mucho tiempo. Mi padre quiso dármela cuando tenia tu edad pero no tuvo oportunidad, así que he esperado el momento adecuado para hacerlo yo contigo. –le contó su padre con un tono de voz especial.

Ben observó la mirada de amor entre sus padres y volvió a mirar el anillo. Era una joya realmente preciosa. Su corazón se aceleró con fuerza al pensar en la posibilidad de aquello.

\- ¿Por qué me la das ahora, papa? –alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con una sospecha.

\- Es bueno que lo preguntes –sonrió aunque Ben detectó cierto nerviosismo en su voz- porque tenemos una noticia que contarte.

\- ¿De qué se trata? –intentó que su voz se notara normal y una forzada sonrisa asomó sus labios.

Bestia miró a su hijo y luego a su mujer un par de veces antes de detenerse en su hijo de nuevo e inspiró hondo antes de soltar la bomba:

\- Vas a casarte dentro de un año

El tiempo pareció detenerse y el mundo de Ben se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. Sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que apoyarse en una silla de terciopelo que tenia cerca. Sus padres se preocuparon. Bella se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

\- Cariño… -dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano.

Ben la miró sin verla con los ojos desorbitados del asombro. ¿Qué clase de noticia era esa? ¿Y por qué en su cumpleaños?

\- ¿Con quién? –musitó a duras penas en un hilillo de voz.

\- Perdona, cielo, no te he oído, ¿puedes repetir?

\- He dicho que con quien me voy a casar –alzó la voz con dureza mientras sentía que se enfadaba a cada segundo.

\- Hijo, cálmate

\- ¿Qué me calme? –se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltando a su madre y observando a su padre con incredulidad- ¿cómo quieres que me calme cuando me dices que me voy a casar? Y me huelo que no será con alguien que yo elija, ¿no?

\- No te consiento que me hables así, jovencito –comenzó a decir Bestia, poniéndose serio- es un tema delicado, no debes tomártelo a la ligera.

\- La verdad es que me importa bien poco. ¿Cómo podéis hacerme esto? –inquirió con la decepción pintada en su rostro.

\- Es lo mejor para el reino –replicó su padre.

\- No pienso casarme con nadie que no sea con Mal, papá –le aclaró por si había alguna duda- mi voz tiene voto, soy el rey de Auradon y no pienso ni quiero casarme.

\- Ya está decidido –le informó implacable.

Ben palideció pero no iba a rendirse. No sabia que había ocurrido exactamente pero toda aquella situación lo ponía enfermo.

\- Es increíble que tú me estés haciendo esto, papá. Tu, que precisamente has pasado por tanto sufrimiento y desgracias y pudiste casarte con la mujer de tu vida –le echó en cara con enfurecida calma.

\- No te atrevas a compararte conmigo, hijo –le advirtió. Bella lo retuvo a su lado, enmudecida por la discusión de los dos.

\- Yo quiero a Mal y es con ella con quien me voy a casar, con o sin tu aprobación –sentenció dando por concluida la conversación. Cerró la cajita, la guardó en un joyero de su cómoda y salió con dignidad de su habitación.

Bella y Bestia se miraron durante un largo rato y supieron que estaban perdiendo a su hijo. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos.

Demasiado alterado para concentrarse y ser responsable, Ben encargó a varias personas de su confianza las diferentes labores de aquella mañana y se dirigió a la academia. Deseaba con todo su corazón encontrarse con su amada. La necesitaba. Saludó a algunos amigos y preguntó por Mal de paso. Era la hora del recreo así que era el momento perfecto. Se la encontró sentada en un banco con su libro de dibujo. Alzaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, mirando a un punto fijo y luego volvía la mirada al papel. Fue verla y automáticamente todas sus preocupaciones y miedos se disiparon. Se acercó con sigilo para no asustarla y tapó sus ojos con las manos. El corazón de Mal dio un vuelco, sobresaltada.

\- Jay, no tiene ninguna gracia –protestó la joven.

Ben contuvo la risa y pasó al plan b. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su mejilla y se percató que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. Mal no lo resistió mas y reconociendo esa caricia, se viró hacia atrás. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una oleada de felicidad la invadió.

\- Ben… -logró murmurar y el sonrió cálidamente , encantado de mirar su rostro otra vez.

\- Hola, Mal –la saludó con cariño.

La joven dejó de dibujar al instante y se levantó del banco. Los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y fue un bálsamo reconfortante para sus corazones. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar y Ben acarició sus cabellos. Se sentían tan bien ahora mismo. Mal se separó un momento para poder mirarlo.

\- Y hasta que por fin se te ve la cara, rey novato –bromeó con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Lo siento –se disculpó con sinceridad, acariciando suavemente su rostro- he estado muy ocupado.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. Me alegro de verte –confesó con naturalidad, algo que le sorprendió hasta ella.

\- No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo

Ella lo miró con ternura con esas mariposas en el vientre. Era como estar en un sueño increíble donde nada podía ir mal. Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

\- ¿Hoy tienes dia libre? –quiso saber la joven. Normalmente no solia verlo hasta por las tardes.

\- Digamos que me he escaqueado –respondió con cierto aire de picardía.

\- Ohh… eso es muy… malo –se rió ella, encantada con la respuesta.

\- No se de quien se me habrá pegado –se burló con mirada critica. Recibió un empujon de su parte y acabaron riéndose- ya se que aun te quedan clases, pero ¿te gustaría hacer novillos conmigo?

\- ¿Dónde esta Ben? ¿y qué has hecho con él? –exclamó escandalizada con su proposición y riéndose divertida.

\- Venga, hazlo por mi –le puso ojitos tiernos y Mal supo que no podía resistirse. Sin embargo, iba a hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

\- No se, déjame que me lo piense –se hizo la interesada, acariciándose la barbilla.

Cuando se ponía asi, Ben se volvia loco. Le encantaba esa faceta de ella. La abrazó por detrás, estrechándola entre sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Ven conmigo –la invitó, mimoso.

\- Mmm… todavía no me convences –musitó fingiendo aburrimiento pero en el fondo estaba que se derretia. Nunca se lo diría en voz alta pero los abrazos por la espalda eran su debilidad.

El joven deslizó su nariz hacia arriba con suavidad y depositó un dulce beso en su cuello justo donde latia el pulso de su novia. Ella se estremeció. Esa reacción animó a Ben a seguir adelante.

\- Ven conmigo –susurró en su oído con calidez. Sus labios rozaron su mejilla.

Las emociones amenazaban con desbordarse dentro de Mal. Se sentía como gelatina en sus brazos. Su corazón acelerado, las mariposas moviéndose a toda velocidad en su vientre, el vello de punta.

\- Esta bien, me iré contigo –susurró rindiéndose a sus atenciones.

Se giró suavemente sin separarse y quedaron cara a cara. Ben sonreía ampliamente.

\- Lo vamos a pasar genial. Habia pensado ir a caballo, ¿te gustaría?

\- Mucho. Suena divertido –sonrió, contagiada por su alegría- por cierto…

\- ¿Si?

\- Tengo un regalo para ti –se separó lo suficiente para sacar de su bolsillo un paquete plano.

\- ¿Un regalo para mi? –se sorprendió gratamente. No se habia olvidado de su cumpleaños, eso lo hacia aun mas feliz.

\- ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? –le pidió, nerviosa de repente.

El obedeció de inmediato, confiando plenamente en ella y esperó pacientemente. Con dedos temblorosos, Mal extrajo el collar del papel de regalo y con sumo cuidado, lo colocó en su cuello. El árbol de la vida descansó en su pecho y sus manos reposaron allí también, cerca de su corazón. Ben abrió los ojos lentamente al sentirla. Su rostro fue todo un poema cuando vio el amuleto. Lo sostuvo con una mano para apreciarlo mejor.

\- Mal, esto es… -musitó sin habla.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Ben –le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

El chico la abrazó impulsivamente, muy agradecido. Su alegría contagiaba a la joven que se sentía muy bien de saber que le gustaba el detalle.

\- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho. Muchas gracias –susurró para que pudiera escucharlo, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

\- La dependienta me dijo que quien llevase el collar, lo protegería –le confió entre susurros, cerca de su oído- asi que espero que te proteja siempre.

Aquellas palabras emocionaron mucho al joven rey. Era tan especial, tan única. No se imaginaba cuan duro podía haber llegado a ser para ella regalarle ese collar pero se sentía el hombre mas afortunado de todos por tenerla con el. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos y tomó su rostro delicadamente.

\- Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida, ¿lo sabias? –juntó su frente con la de ella suavemente.

La intensidad de su mirada y sus palabras sinceras y llenas de sentimiento abrigaron el corazón de Mal. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel momento tan intimo. Estaban muy cerca. Percibia su calida respiración y el latir desbocado de su corazón en la palma de su mano. Tragó saliva. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de vulnerabilidad pero deseaba tanto estar con él, no queria separarse. Ben ya no podía pensar. Tenerla tan cerca anulaba sus sentidos y una vez mas, ese deseo irrefrenable de sentir sus labios se apoderaba de él. Pero ante todo no queria forzar a su chica, no haría nada que ella no quisiese, la respetaba por encima de todas las cosas. Reprimiendo sus impulsos, acarició su espalda con una mano y la dejó descansar a media altura y con la otra, acunó su mejilla. Aquella caricia provocó que sus narices se rozaran.

\- Mal… -susurró su nombre con adoración.

Un suspiro los separaba, casi podía sentir los labios de su amado. _"Escucha a tu corazón y cuando estés preparada, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer",_ las palabras de Evie rondaron en su mente. ¿Qué le decía su corazón? Sus latidos eran frenéticos y parecía que cada uno lo llamaba a gritos, lo llamaba a el, a su Ben. Era una emoción poderosa y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Sabia que si queria, podía apartarlo y el no la obligaría. Pero ¿y si en realidad no queria eso?

Su debate interior duró apenas unos segundos antes de que se decidiera. Con un estremecimiento, se besaron. Fue un beso inocente, tierno y lleno de cariño. La inexperiencia los ponía nerviosos pero sus labios se movian con tanta suavidad, acompasándose al otro, que pronto se dejaron de llevar. Cuando sus pulmones demandaron oxigeno, tuvieron que alejarse.

Ben estaba maravillado. Aun sentía el calor y el sabor de los labios de Mal en los suyos. En aquel beso habia sentido tanto de su corazón. Sin duda alguna, aquella frase que decía "En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado" se habia visto reflejado en ese momento. Su pecho estaba henchido de felicidad por compartir esa experiencia con ella. Si ya estaba enamorado de ella, todavía lo estaba aun mas después de haberla besado. Se quedo perplejo en cuestión de segundos al notar humedad en su brazo.

\- Mal… ¿estas llorando? –dijo entrecortadamente.

\- No, no.. se me ha metido algo en el ojo –replicó ella, secándose los ojos rápidamente, avergonzada.

Quiso separarse de él pero Ben la retuvo, negándose a dejarla ir y la besó. Mal no se espero tal acción y tembló entre sus brazos. Fue apenas unos segundos pero sorprendentemente, sirvieron para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿He hecho algo malo? –se preocupó entristeciéndose por momentos.

\- No has hecho nada malo, no es eso –logró responder, inspirando profundamente. Lo miró con cariño y sonrió provocando que el corazón del chico diera un vuelco- solo me he emocionado… que tonta…

\- Ha sido… en realidad no tengo palabras –admitió con una risita nerviosa.

Mal no era capaz de expresarse mejor que el asi que optó por apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y rodear su cintura con un suspiro. Ese beso que habían compartido habia sido muy bonito, quizás se quedaba corto, pero era lo que sentía en su corazón. Esperaba haberle demostrado sus sentimientos de esa manera tan especial.

El resto del dia lo pasaron juntos. Salieron a caballo y cabalgaron por el reino de muy buen humor, e incluso se alejaron hacia el bosque. Bromearon y rieron muchísimo, echándose carreras a ver quien ganaba. Después del largo paseo, soltaron a los caballos para que pastasen y ellos se recostaron en la hierba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Jugaron a ver figuritas en las nubes y hablaron mucho de varios temas: de ellos, de Auradon, de sus amigos, del torneo de hurling. Tambien compartieron algún que otro beso, siempre con cariño y se olvidaban del mundo. El tiempo pasaba volando. Ben pensó que, sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
